The Three of Us, Together
by Kaosbabe16
Summary: Ron's bachelor party becomes a night Harry will never forget! One-shot, complete.


**A new one-shot for you chaps! Special thanks to this idea/plot, to Torigagged. Extra special thanks to my beta Cordelia123456, who keeps me going! **

**Challenge #1: Hermione, Ginny, Harry.**

**Special kinks: Light bondage, stockinged foot worship, femmeslash, and vibe play. **

**AU, Obviously! Characters are OOC due to the plot. Harry's POV**

**Please enjoy. **

As I walked into my basement, I was taken aback. So much so, that my mouth literally fell open in surprise!

Lavender and Ron were scheduled to be married in the following week, so Seamus, Dean, Neville, and I spared no expense and hired the Patil twins, who had a party-planning business, (which appealed to both Wizarding and muggle crowds). They left no room for err, and it looked like the absolute perfect bachelor party.

The walls were color-charmed a black, all the light in the room came from jars of flames in various colors: blue, green, purple, red. It was reminiscent of first year. A heavy bass vibrated the entire room. There were suspended cages housing sexy go-go dancers, and naughty strippers in all corners of the room, including one with her face buried in Ron's lap. I shook my head and turned towards the bar. Tom's bartender, Zach Smith, had been rented out for the night to fulfill all alcohol-based needs. I ordered a double Firewhisky and chugged, enjoying the spicy way it burned through my mouth to stomach, and wiped my mouth.

"Another?" Zach asked

"Not yet, I may as well just watch for a while. The entertainment looks promising." I strolled to the cages, hands in pockets; they housed 2 ladies each who twirled their hips to the beat of the song. A couple of them came onto the floor, hands roaming each other's curvy bodies. It was arousing. I squinted, they looked awfully familiar, a redhead and a brunette. Their outfits were show stopping: Fishnets, corsets, heels with little bows on the back and lacy boy shorts. The brunette's ensemble was cream-colored with royal blue ribbons and accents while the redhead's were black and crimson, respectively. They also wore masks; a silken one for the brunette, and a feathered one for the redhead. They continued to dance and looked into each other's eyes with a look so lustful, it made me feel as if I were a bedroom voyeur. At the end of the song, they came closer to me, staring me down like a target. I was helplessly hypnotized. Their hips were swinging, breasts pushed up by the corsets; the tantalizing swells and dips were hard to miss. I licked my lips as they came closer.

"Come on, let's go." The redhead beckoned. I followed them upstairs, all the way to my room. Oh god, Ginny had talked about having a threesome, but with _Hermione? _ The thought turned me on and kind of made me nervous. But come on, 2 fucking hot witches wanted me. What could I do but appease them? They took off their masks as we reached the bedroom.

"Ginny. What the actual fuck?" I needed some answers. She put a finger to my lips, shushed me, and took my wrists into her hands. Hermione reached up and loosened the silk hair ribbon tangled in her loosely curled strands. She deftly bound my wrists with an intricate knot. I hardened in my jeans: I definitely enjoyed the course of action. Hermione kissed me, fire burning through me as she gave me an intensely passionately kiss. I continued to get hard as we kissed in frenzy. She pulled back suddenly, and sat me in my desk chair, then Vanished my clothes and bound me with ropes to it. As first, I sat in confusion, but then the women kicked their heels off and kneel-walked onto the middle of my extremely soft king-sized bed. Hermione brought her beaded bag with her and threw it lightly on the pillows. She returned her attention to Ginny, and moved a fiery lock of hair out of her eyes. They honestly looked in love. I couldn't dwell on that because they started to kiss like nothing else in the world mattered. Ginny reached up and undid the binding blue ribbons on Hermione's corset, and shucked it. Hermione's tits had golden skin like the rest of her, with beige nipples. Ginny, never breaking the kiss, twisted them sharply and Hermione moaned into her mouth. Soon, Ginny's clothes were off (save the fishnets which were held up with suspenders to her underwear), and she demanded of Hermione:

"Make me come hard, pet." Hermione nodded and bowed her head in deference. It made me wonder how long they'd been together, with the level of trust reflected between the women. Hermione laid Ginny down on the pillows, kissing her softly, then reached into her bag and pulled out a small, oval-shaped, purple vibrator, and bound Ginny's wrists to one of the curls in my wrought-iron headboard.

"Okay, Mistress?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tease, baby." Ginny smiled. Hermione returned the grin and shimmied her clothed bottom down the bed until she lay in front of Ginny, grabbed her foot and massaged it through the stockings. She kissed her way from toe to hip, caressed every inch of Ginny's lower body and removed the remaining clothes, before grasping the vibrator switching it on, and placing 2 fingers inside Ginny, who sighed with pleasure. Hermione focused the vibrator directly on Ginny's clitoris and pumped her fingers furiously, sending Gin directly into orgasm. As she reached her climax, her entire body shuddered and she arched her back, breasts thrust into the air. It was so hot, I practically came. My erection needed to badly be taken care of, but apparently I wasn't done watching, as Ginny was untied and immediately started spanking Hermione, whose bottom turned pink. She took the vibrator and put into Hermione's underwear, it worked as she continued spanking and Hermione came with a moan of Ginny's name. I hated that I wasn't yet apart of this, yet it felt awesome to be a one-man audience. Like I had my own personal show. Then, they got into a 69 position and ate each other out, torture, but I couldn't take my eyes off of them. When they finished, they finally looked at me; Ginny had a predatory look in her eyes. I was unbound and stood up, holding her flush against me and kissed her hard. I could taste Hermione on her and groaned as Ginny rubbed me. She pushed me on the bed, and straddled me. As she rode me, Hermione dangled her boobs in my face, a shit-eating grin on her face. I remembered how hard Ginny played with her so I sucked, and nibbled just a little hard and Hermione fucking loved it. I felt Ginny milk my cock and almost shot my load.

"I'm close, Gin!" I barely choked out. She moved off of me and I growled, but Hermione moved down and sucked me hard until I came! I came hard and filled her mouth. She swallowed it and I rolled my head back on the pillows, catching my breath.

"So, Harry, did you like it?" Ginny asked, smiling slyly.

"Hell, yeah. What brought this on?" My eyes were pretty much closed, I was falling fast.

"It was a special night." I heard the crack of Apparition and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I remembered everything, but all that remained was a silk ribbon and the heavy perfume of sex.


End file.
